Malfoy and Who!
by Brittany Rose Love
Summary: Hermione goes away to Australia for 20 years. When the Weasley and Potter children come back for winter break talking about these new students at Hogwarts from Australia, who are they and who are their parents? Not sure about continuing. I kind of lost inspiration for it. Sorry.
1. Prologue: Leaving for good

**Ok so even though she doesn't want credit I'm giving it to her anyways. The plot for this story was roughly given by littlestbirdy. She posted a storyline outline and I loved it. She wanted someone to write it and I'm amazingly excited to. This is the Prologue because it will give a little bit of information that you don't know without it and if it's good and people like it when I finish I'll do in between this prologue and the actual story. **

"Hermione please don't go." Ginny had been begging for days for her not to leave.

"Gin I need to be with my parents. They need me right now. They want to make up for all the times we spent apart because of school and the war. I only stayed a year after the war to finish Hogwarts." Hermione packed more boxes full of books and clothes. She finished and shrunk them to fit into one suitcase. She knew she was going to have to go through Muggle customs so she made it so her stuff looked like doll things. She packed a small doll that was a decoy. She then packed another suitcase to be "her" suitcase.

"Fine Hermione but make sure you come back sometime please?"

"Ginny I can't promise that. I'm going to be spending all my time with them."

"Hermione what are you planning about doing about Ron?"

"Ron and I haven't been connecting for a while now. We've been fighting lately and I just know it's not right. He knows it too. He's been talking to Luna and he gets dreamy when he talks about her. We both know it's over."

"Can't you get together with one of my other brothers? George is single."

"Ginny your mom thinks I'm a part of this family. I don't need to marry a Weasley."

"Fine. Write me at least."

"Fine. I'm leaving now though, good bye. I've already told your mom and dad and your brothers good bye. Oh and Ginny, the wedding was beautiful. Get to making children before Mrs. Weasley goes insane." Hermione smiled and walked out of all of her friend's lives.

**Ok so that's the first chapter. The second will be up today. I can guaranty. **


	2. New Kids on the Train

Over 20 years a lot of things happened. It took a couple of years for Harry and Ginny to get pregnant with their first son, James. Albus didn't take too long after that and Lily was just after that. Luna and Ron ended up getting married and had Sidney and Samantha around the time Albus was born. George also got married and had twin boys, Fred and Jacob.

James, Fred, and Jacob are now in their 6th year of Hogwarts. They are an unbreakable trio and take after Fred and George (yes he is alive, he should have never died it's just horrible, but his children already graduated). 5th years Albus and Sidney are best friends, but Sidney and Samantha fight so much that Albus is glad she got sorted into Ravenclaw. 4th year Lily spends a lot of her time on a broom stick just flying around the quidditch pitch. She doesn't have many friends and is a lot more reserved than her cousins and siblings.

Good byes with their parents were fairly short as they eldest three hurried onto the train. They found their usual compartment but were shocked to find two beautiful girls in it. Sitting across from each other with their feet rested on the bench. They had never seen these girls before. They were both deep into books. They both had light brown wavy hair and blue eyes. One of them looked up to see the boys in the doorway. She used her foot to get the other girls attention. They didn't look exactly the same but they were close. Both of them smiled.

"Well hello ladies," Jacob sat down next to one of the girls, "I'm Jacob Weasley, and this here is my twin brother Fred and our cousin James. I haven't seen you in Hogwarts before. Why is that?"

"Well that would be because we just moved here from Australia." The girl next to him started. "Our father got a job offer from the Ministry here." The girl across from him answered. "Are your friends going to sit down or are they just going to stand in the doorway?" She gave a small smirk to him. The other boys sat down next to her just as she finished her question.

"Hi James Potter." He offered his hand to the girl next to him.

"I'm Emmalena Malfoy, but you can call me Emma, and this is my twin sister," "Khirsannth and you can call me Khirsa." She smiled at her twin sister.

"So Australia, that's interesting. Malfoy is an interesting name too. I feel like I've heard it before." Fred smiled at the twins.

"Well both of our parents are from here. Malfoy is a very old pureblood family from England." Khirsa answered him.

"So you're purebloods?" James smiled.

"Actually no our mother is a Muggleborn. She was very famous too but she doesn't like to talk about her time in England too much."

"Yes we wish she would talk more about it. She very smart. We don't even know what house she was in. She refuses to tell us." Khirsa finished her sister's thought.

"That's a shame. My father is very famous here. When he was in Hogwarts he killed the Dark Lord, Voldemort." James smiled at the Emmalena.

"Oh yes I remember my dad talking about the war. He didn't say much though." Emma smiled at the dark haired boy. "So what year are you guys in? We are 6th years."

"Well that's good because so are we. We could give you a tour of the school." Jacob smiled at Khirsa. Fred felt a little left out but he knew there were plenty of girls at Hogwarts. He was hoping this year that Deavanne Zambini would show him the time of day.

"Oh well actually we have a family friend that was going to help us out. Maybe you know her, Deavanne…" Emma started

"Zambini?" Fred did a double take.

"Yeah that's it. So you know her?" Khirsa smiled at him.

"Yeah, I mean she's never actually talked to me before but I know who she is." He felt a ping of sadness when he admitted that she's never talked to him.

"Fred's been trying to get her attention since first year but she's always seemed out of reach." Jacob felt bad for his brother.

"Well maybe if we get closer to her we could put in a good word for you. We just have to find her." Emma smiled at him. She knew what it felt like to have someone you liked not give you the time of day.

"Thanks I can show you the compartment she sits in."

"That'd be great." Emma smiled. "I guess we'll see you guys a little later then."

"Our offer still stands though. We know all of the short cuts if you want them." Jacob smiled at Khirsa as she followed his brother out of the compartment.

Albus, Lily, and Sidney were sitting in a compartment when a young blonde boy came in.

"Hi do you mind if I sit with you, everywhere else is full."

Albus looked up at the boy and he saw his sister jump as she heard a voice. "Yeah sure. I'm Albus Potter, this is my younger sister Lily and my cousin Sid."

"Scorpius Malfoy." He gave a small nod as he sat down.

"Malfoy sounds like a familiar name. Where are you from?"

**I'll just stop it there because is going to repeat a lot. Next chapter will be up soon and they'll be at Hogwarts then.**


	3. Sorting and First Night

It wasn't long before they were at Hogwarts. Emma and Khirsa found Deavanne and her older brother Blaise Jr. Emma could see why Fred fancied Deavanne. She was very beautiful. Her brother wasn't bad looking either. From what Emma and Khirsa knew of the Zabinis, their father was very good looking but their mother Pansy was a pig face according to their mother.

They were to be sorted with the first years and their brother so instead of going on the carriages, they took the boats. The castle was beautiful just like their mother said. Emma really did wish that her mother told her more about her days at Hogwarts. She is as close to her mother as she is to her sister.

As they pulled up to the other side of the lake they followed Hagrid up the stairs. Khirsa just wanted to get this over with. She wanted to talk to Jacob so much. He was really cute and kind of funny. She hoped more than anything that she would be in the same house as he is.

They walked into the Great Hall and it didn't take long for Khirsa to pick Jacob out of the crowd. He was sitting with his brother and James. Their eyes locked and he smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile right back to him. She couldn't pull her eyes away from him and Emma had to grab her arm before she ran over the first year in front of her. Emma giggled at her twin sister. "Watch yourself there K you'll fall too fast if you don't pay attention." Khirsa smiled at her sister.

The Headmistress stood at a stool at the front of the first years. She started calling names of first years. They were sorted here and there. For the most part being equally divided. She finished with the first years before she got to them.

"If you haven't noticed we have some transfer students from Australia. I hope that you welcome them as you would anyone else. First a 5th year, Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius walked up the stairs to the stool. He took a seat and she placed the hat one his head.

"Ha you are so much like your father. Looks and personality. The only thing different is you prejudice. That you get from your mother. Better be Slytherin." The Slytherin table erupted in cheers. Scorpius walked over to the Zabini kids and sat down. Blaise Jr. patted him on the back.

"Next we have two 6th years, Emmalena Malfoy." Emma stepped up the stairs and sat down.

"Well well, another Malfoy but so much like your mother. You have bits and pieces of your father, but mostly your mother. Better make that Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers, while Scorpius could see that Blaise Jr. looked slightly sad. Emma got up and walked over to James. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"Next up Khirsannth Malfoy. " Khirsa walked up the stairs to the stool.

"Ah an equal mix, but your mother is still winning so join your sister and have fun in Gryffindor." Khirsa smiled and headed to sit down with Jacob. He had the biggest smile possible when she sat down.

"Let the feast begin." Food appeared on the plates in front of them and students started filling their plates.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Khirsa." Jacob smiled.

"Yeah I'm excited to be in Gryffindor, although I hope that houses won't stop Deavanne from talking to us or seeing how great your brother is." Khirsa looked toward the Slytherin table where her younger brother was smiling with Blaise and Deavanne.

In the Slytherin Common Room after dinner

"So Scorpius how does it feel to be sorted into the best house in Hogwarts?" Blaise asked the newest Slytherin. He placed an arm around Scorpius' shoulders.

"Good I guess." Scorpius gave a small smile.

"Never guess young Malfoy. First rule to being a Slytherin." Deavanne gave Scorpius her classic Slytherin glance. She knew she was known as the most confident witch in the school but she was never cocky. She gracefully plopped down on one of the couches by the fire.

Blaise sat down on a chair next to her and offered the couch on his other side to Scorpius. Knowing the manners that his mother taught him he sat down. "Now, Scorpius if you stick with us you'll have the finest of everything here at Hogwarts, first years at your beck and call and the hottest girls. You kind of still have to do your own homework but only because cheating is below us."

"But there is a small price to being like us. You have to be confident, cool, and top of your class. Of course that might be a little hard for you, that Samantha Weasley is going to give you a run of your money."

"Don't forget loyalty." Blaise added in.

"Well I have to tell you Deavanne, my sisters are going to give you a run for your money. They've been fighting for the best grades with each other since they started school."

"I'm up for some friendly competition. Zabini's are always up for competition. Well I'm going to bed, especially with my new found competition. Gotta get a jump on school." Deavanne got up, bid them good night, and headed for the girls dorm.

"Now Scorpius a little talk man to man, what kind of girls are you into?" Blaise had a different agenda to being friends with Scorpius but he would have to befriend him first for his plan to work.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN!**

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room

Khirsa and Emma sat around the Gryffindor Common Room fire with James, Fred, Jacob, Albus, Sid, and little Lily curled up into one of the corners of the couches with a book in her hand. Emma smiled at James who was sitting across from her. He sat next to Lily. Emma admired how intently Lily read but at the same time she could understand how Lily was so well mannered. Her cousins and brother were so outgoing and she probably just wanted to make her parents happy. James, Fred, and Jacob probably caused some trouble and Lily's parents were probably happy that one of their kids was more studious and quiet. James was much more outgoing and even Albus was pretty outgoing.

Albus wasn't afraid to join into a conversation or stand up for himself. He seemed a lot like his brother. They looked almost like they could be twins. They both had black shady hair and bright green eyes. The only big difference was that James didn't have glasses, but Emma noticed that she could see a small outline of contacts so she suspected they had the same eye sight too.

Lily was the one that looked much different. She had beautiful red hair and bright blue eyes. She was a very small young girl, both height wise and weight wise. Emma wanted to do nothing more than teach Lily how to get her hair away from her face to show those pretty blue eyes.

"So, Emma what is Australia like?" Albus looked at Emma intently.

"Well we lived in the city so it was just a normal beach town, lots of big beautiful buildings and people."

"Well I think it's time that Emma and I turn in. Got lots of things to do tomorrow." Khirsa got up and grabbed her sister's hand to pull her up from the couch. They went straight up to the dorm and went to bed.

"Boys I think we should turn in too. If we don't wake up early we'll miss the twins at Breakfast and might not see them all day." James started for the dorms and Jacob and Fred were right behind him, leaving Albus, Sid, and Lily in the common room.

**So I kind of like being sick, no work, no school, just me some soup and a computer. So here is chapter 2, I promise in later chapters there will be more Samantha, but for now it's without her. Blaise's plan isn't to embarrass Scorpius or anything. I'd like to say right now if you started reading this story, and not my other one, then you won't know I leave hints, like foreshadowing throughout my stories. So you have to make sure you look out for those. :D Hope you liked it, Brittany**


	4. Research with Blaise

**My favorite reader Miss Evelyn Grace got to choose which story she wanted me to update first and she chose Malfoy and Who. She is my bestest long distance friend in the whole world and so you can thank her. I could make a ton of excuses on why I have taken so long to update but you'll probably cry and feel really bad so I'll just say life.**

Emma and Khirsa woke up early the next morning. They, like their mother, were early birds. Emma had owled her mother late the night before. She told her everything, from the train to sorting. She told her about Khirsa having a huge crush on Jacob and mostly about James.

They headed down to the Great Hall together. It didn't take long before an owl came back from their mother.

_Dear Em and K,_

_ While your father might not make a big deal out of you being in Gryffindor I will. Congratulations my beautiful girls for being brave and getting into, in my opinion the best house at that school. You have truly made me the proudest women alive. Your brother however has made your father immensely proud. Even though we never mentioned what houses we were in when we went to Hogwarts, you guys found them anyways. _

_ Now for the matter of the boys, I have to tell you that your father isn't going to be happy about any boys in general, but these particular ones will not be his choice either. I didn't tell you much about my years at Hogwarts because it was a very dark time in history. Your father's family did a lot of bad things to a lot of good people, a lot of people I knew and loved. Even though your father is a good person now, he wasn't always the amazing person we all know and love. Well your father isn't a huge fan of the people he knew back then. The boys you have talked about I do not doubt are sons of some of the people he did not like. Do not mention the last names of these boys to your father. I believe that these families are wonderful, but they would bring back too many bad memories of what happened then. Your father is very ashamed of what his family did. I think that we should just keep this our little secret._

_Love you guys,_

_Your mother_

This intrigued Emma more than Khirsa. Emma was known for being more information based. She would have to go to the library later, but for now she was hungry. She sat the letter aside and started to pile her plate with food.

The Zambini's were just about as early as they were. Emma could see Blaise giving her glances and she waved at him. He smiled at her and waved back. Blaise was probably the kind of guy her father would want her to date and he was good looking, but there was something extra she liked about James. Maybe it was just the fact that he was a fellow Gryffindor but she wasn't sure.

It was a while before the other Gryffindors got to breakfast. Emma and Khirsa seemed to be weird for being early risers, but they didn't care. They could only sleep so long.

The day went by slowly and Khirsa didn't stop flirting with Jacob all day. Emma saw a good amount of James throughout the day, but after dinner she wanted to see the Library.

One of the only things their mother had told them about Hogwarts was the library. Emma knew that if she were going to find anything of her parent's days in Hogwarts then it had to be in the Library. When Emma walked into the library she stopped dead in the tracks. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"It's amazing huh?" Emma heard a voice from behind her and she whipped around to see Blaise Zambini. She smiled at him. "Yeah it's pretty spectacular. My mom told me that it was grand, but I never thought it would be this big." She turned around and couldn't help, but awe.

"So what are you looking for? Maybe I can help." He walked over to her side and offered her a Slytherin smirk that could make her dad look like a Gryffindor. "I need to know more about my parents. Their time here at Hogwarts, my family lineage, anything I possibly can."

"Well before I let you do that I need to know, are you ready to find something bad? You're parents and mine lived in very, very dark times. You might find some unsavory things."

"That's perfectly fine. I can take it. I just need to know." She didn't even have to think about it. She knew that the Malfoy family were some unsavory people, but she needed to know.

"Ok let's get to work then."

Emma and Blaise spent the rest of the night reading and sharing. So far she found that much of her father's family was either in Azkaban or dead. That was all she could really find before she and Blaise were told to leave by the library assistant.

Blaise walked Emma to her dorm. He claimed that because he was Head Boy it was his job to make sure she made it to her dorm safely.

"Blaise, I really appreciate your help. So would you mind helping me tomorrow night too?" She smiled up at him. His eyes seemed to glow in the light of the castle. "Of course I would love too. Now get inside, I might have to start deducting points for being out past curfew." He chuckled at her as he watched her go into her dorm.

When Emma came into the common room with a large smile on her face, James looked a little sad. Everyone was sitting around the fire like they did the night before. "Hey guys what is everyone up to?" Khirsa chuckled at her sister. "I think the question is more what have you been up to. You've got a goofy grin on your face."

"I've been doing research and I'm very delighted with the results I'm starting to find. Blaise Zambini has been helping me." She walked over to the couch and sat in the only open seat next to James. "How can you have research it's only the first day of school." James gave her a funny look. Why was she spending time with Blaise Zambini? "It's more of a personal project. I wanted to know more about my parents and my family lineage." She looked over at him and felt a little disgusted that he was questioning what she was doing so much.

"Wait you're doing research on our parents? Why?" Khirsa gave her sister a slight are you crazy look. "Because mom won't tell us anything and some other reasons that don't need to be discussed." Emma was getting annoyed with all this questions.

"What do you mean other reasons? What other reasons could there be?" Khirsa was getting annoyed that Emma was dodging her questions.

"Whatever K, you read mom's letter this morning. I'm going to bed." Emma got up and ran up the stairs to her dorm for the night.

**Don't worry, this is just a sisterly fight it won't last long. This is kind of short because I want to get it up. **


	5. Emma's Dilemma

Emma went throughout the next day slightly mad at her sister. She couldn't understand why Khirsa wasn't wanting to find answers too. Khirsa was so wrapped up in Jacob that she could barely even stand it. They were sickeningly cute, but part of Emma was happy for her sister. She was happy and Emma was happy for her. Emma wasn't sure how they could have clicked so fast though. They had only met two days before and yet they were together more than a newlywed couple. Emma eventually wanted that, but she needed to get to know a guy before she had that kind of connection. Sure she liked James, she thought he was cute and there was something about him that made her want to get to know him, but then there was Blaise who was super good looking and seemed to go out of his way to help her out. She was excited for them to do more research that night.

After dinner Emma left the Great Hall to head to the library and it wasn't long before Blaise fell into step with her. She smiled up at him when she noticed him there. The way he wanted to help her made her happy and it really made her like him more. "You ready to find out about my family?"

"Of course, anything I can do to help you." Blaise smiled at her. Blaise couldn't help, but think she was beautiful every time he saw her. He wish more than anything that things were still done the old way and his father could draw up a betrothal with her father. Unfortunately he would have to court her. He could definitely go the rest of his life with her by his side, but would she choose someone else like that stupid Potter boy? He really was ruining everything.

They sat in the same area in the library as the last time. They seemed to be going nowhere fast, especially because the book they were looking for was only in the old edition in the library. Hogwarts had it, it was just checked out and the librarian wouldn't tell them who had it. Emma was staring at a book totally unrelated to what she was searching for looking through the shelves just to browse when she had a thought. "Hey Blaise is there a book store in Hogsmeade?"

"No I'm sorry. There was one in the forties but it closed down soon after the first war. I can see if maybe Flourish and Blotts does delivery, but you might have to wait for it to come into the library or Christmas break. I can see what I can find out about who checked it out though. Until then I really like spending time with you and we can keep looking, or we can do whatever you want to do. Maybe Saturday?" Blaise knew that he only had one chance at this and he also knew that if he picked one thing then she was into him as much as he was into her and if she picked the other he needed to work harder.

"Research is fine for Saturday. Thank you so much for your help Blaise. I don't know what I would do without a friend like you." Blaise didn't wince but on the inside he was screaming his head off. He had some work to do on the Emma front. This was the precise reason he was befriend her brother. Scorpius was going to come in handy.

"I'll see you Saturday then. Let me walk you to your common room. It's starting to get late." Blaise smiled at her and offered his arm to her. She took it in an attempt not to be rude, but part of her wanted the time to think. She was starting to get confused and she liked time to herself to think. With Blaise always walking her to her common room and Khirsa being in the common room and dorm she just wanted to be alone.

As soon as she got to her common room she went straight to her dorm which Khirsa knew as a bad sign. Khirsa quickly gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek and ran up stairs. No matter what was going on between her and Emma, she was still her sister and she knew her better than anyone. Khirsa found Emma writing a letter at the desk in their room.

"Who you writing to?" She sat down next to her sister and smiled at her.

"Mom, I need a place to be alone and think. I figured she would know Hogwarts better than anyone." Emma answered her without looking up from her letter.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know you well enough to know that when you want to be alone it's because you have something on your mind that you want to mull over in your head."

"I can talk but it's not really going to help."

"Please then talk to me. We haven't talked in like two days." She smiled at her twin sister and took the letter from her. She knew it was done and she gave it to the owl that was there from bringing her a letter from their dad.

"Well I'm just really confused. Blaise is really cute and he's been so helpful with finding out what mom is hiding. He even offered to see of the book I needed could be delivered all the way from Flourish and Blotts, but then there is James. He's cute and there is just something about him that draws me to him. It's not like a sexual attraction thing. It's like a spark thing."

"Yeah that's definitely a be alone type of thing." They both nodded.

"I do want to know what's going on with you and Jacob though."

"Oh my god Em, it's like magic. When he hugs me, I get goose bumps and he's super sweet. Like today he snuck down to the kitchen and we had lunch by the lake. Oh Em there was carnations and Mac and cheese." Khirsa looked starry eyed as she talked about Jacob.

"K that's adorable. He really seems to like you. He sounds like he's head over heels for you and vice versa. K, I want you to be happy. Please don't let my boy problems stop you from being all lovey dovey. You let it stop you with Kevin back in fourth year." Khirsa looked at the floor when she said this. Kevin had broken her heart because she spent too much time trying to help Emma get the attention of a sixth year guy that she liked at the time.

"Kevin and I were never going to work out. You know that and besides Jacob knows what it's like to have a twin, especially a twin that has girl problems." She smiled up at Emma. She took her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Look, would I rather have you with James so we can have grossly adorable double dates? Of course, but I want you to be happy and if you're happy with Blaise, I'm ok with that. He is very good looking you know. That toned head boy thing. You know he's quidditch captain too."

"Holy crap K you've been doing your own research haven't you?"

"Just the big difference between you and me. You are more concerned about the past and I'm more concerned with the present. Presently you have boy problems and you're trying to hide behind the past to forget about them."

"Yeah yeah I know, but we've only been here for like two days, I shouldn't have boy problems already. I think either way I'm going to take the slow route. I'm not like you in that way either you know. I like to get to know a guy before I'm making out with him in the common room." Emma smiled at her sister.

"We are not making out. We're just snuggling." Khirsa blushed at her sister. "I think I get it from dad. I just put my whole heart into love because the way I see it love should be spontaneous and I 100% believe in love at first sight." Emma laughed at her sister.

"Of course you do."

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe he was back in England. He had the perfect family in Australia, but when he got a position at the ministry that he couldn't turn down. Now he was in Diagon Alley trying to buy all the copies of Hogwarts: A History. He didn't need his girls finding out that he had fought against their mother. He was a bad guy back then and regretted everything that happened. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with four copies of the book now that he had them, but he figured he could figure it out later. He just wanted to get home before someone other than Blaise saw him.

"Oh my god, Draco Malfoy is that you?" Draco stopped and winced. God he never wanted to hear the voice of Ginny Weasley as long as he lived. He turned around placing the best smiled he could on his face. He had already taken measures to avoiding Harry Potter at work now he was caught in the open by his wife.

"Ginny Potter now right? I haven't seen you since Hogwarts."

"Yeah long time no see. I heard that your kids were enrolled in Hogwarts. What brings you back? Didn't you move to Austria?"

"Australia actually. I work for the ministry now."

"Oh, you know Hermione moved there just after mine and Harry's wedding. You didn't happen to see her over there did you? We kind of lost communication after a couple years."

"Yeah we worked together, but Ginny I really need to get going. My wife is expecting me for dinner. Goodbye now." He hurried away before she could ask him any more questions.

Ok so that was that chapter. I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this one. I have a little bit of writer's block for this story but I'm semi hoping to work through it because I know people love this story. I'm really hoping it will end up ok. There is definitely going to be more adult moments in this fic so that it stays true to the description and really in a Draco/Hermione fic. Please review to tell me what you think. Thank you.


End file.
